1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display module, and more particularly, to a plasma display module having an improved structure capable of improved a heat dissipating performance while being able to reduce noise and reduce vibrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display module is a flat panel display module that displays images using a gas discharge phenomenon, and is considered to be the next generation flat panel display module able to replace a cathode ray tube (CRT) since it has excellent display characteristics such as display capacity, brightness, contrast, residual image, and viewing angle. However, one shortcoming with plasma display modules is that the heat dissipation characteristics are limited, and noise and vibrations generated during the functioning of the display are not adequately filtered out so that they hinder the performance of the plasma display module.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,831,374 to Morita et al discloses a plasma display panel using high orientation graphite as a heat dissipation sheet. The high orientation graphite is an anisotropic heat conductive material, a thermal conductivity of which in a plane direction thereof is about 5 times higher than that in a thickness direction thereof. However, the high orientation graphite is also a hard material that lacks a buffer property, and has problems such that the discharge vibration or noise generated by the plasma display panel is transmitted to the outside. Therefore, what is needed is an improved design for a plasma display module that not only dissipates generated heat, but also has an improved buffer property and effectively attenuates produced noise and vibrations.